Licorice (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings *Good morning, player. What do you want? *Hey. You going out today? *'Player's birthday:' I hear today's your birthday. Happy birthday, player. Have a nice day. Friendship Lines *'1:' I'm not good at talking to people. You can talk to me, but I can't promise I'll say anything back. *'2:' I like collecting seeds. So if you have some rare seeds, please show me. I'd be happy to see them. *'3:' Sometimes I study plants so hard that I forget all about sleep and food... Plants are sneaky that way. They can take over your life if you're not careful. *'4:' Before I came here, I was staying at my uncle's house. A lot of people say he's got a scary-looking face, because he does, but he's actually a really nice guy who likes plants and kids. *'5:' I guess sometimes I can come across as rude, or too blunt, so I end up hurting people's feelings without knowing it. So if anything I ever say offends you, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd rather argue about it and make up afterwards than never talk about it at all... I think...our relationship is strong enough for that. *'6:' When I was in college, I took on all the coursework I could, because I wanted to get into research as soon as possible. Thanks to that, I got my Ph.D. early. Now I can do all the research I want. If I'd taken even one night off in all that time, I wouldn't be in this town right now. *'7:' I think you're one of the few people I can call...um, my friend. So tell me more about yourself... Starting now, I want to understand you as much as you understand me. And someday, I want to be...your b-best friend...! General *'If you are dating someone:' What's up? You look so happy. Oh, you're seeing someone? Nice! That's great news. Best wishes. Gift Reactions *'Favorite:' That's...! This is my favorite. Thank you, player. *'Loved:' Ooh, I really like these...! You're sure I can have it? Thank you. *'Liked:' Huh...? Is this for me? Always happy to get a gift I like. *'Neutral:' This is a present for me? I see. I'll accept it. Thanks. *'Disliked:' *'Hated:' About the town *I come across a lot of tourists on my nature walks these days. They always ask me how to get to town. I guess rumors about the town's growth are getting around, if people keep coming here to see for themselves. Seasons Spring * Summer * Fall Winter Locations Forest Road Area *Where there're plants, there're insects, and vice versa. Maybe if I chase enough bugs around, I'll find a secret flower garden or something. Worth a try, right? *The mountain is covered with all kinds of interesting plants. Moving here was totally worth it. Riverside Pasture *This is a big river. Which means it's full of fish, all slimy and wriggly... Ugh. I shudder every time I think about 'em. *Each farmer likes to grow different crops in different ways. So it's easy to tell who's using which field. Hm? Do I know who's using this one? ...Well, I'm not totally sure. But looking at what's being grown and how it's tended will give you clues as to who's farming the land. Piedmont *The plants around here are odd enough to be worth studying. Ah, time always flies when I'm foraging here... Mountain Hill *I see. It's easy to grow tea leaves, fruit trees and spices here, huh? This field looks perfect for those crops. *...This farm really reflects its caretaker's personality well... ...Hm? Oh, it's you, player. No, I was just observing the farm over there. Don't mind me... Your Farm *You know, the more I look at your farm, the more I see how it reflects your character. Are all farms like that? Restaurant *I don't usually spend a lot of time in big crowds and busy places, but I kind of like the bustle in this restaurant. *Anytime I live near a restaurant, I tend to go there a lot. If the food's good, I can't stay away. Festivals Spring Harvest Festival *When I was little, there were definitely some vegetables I hated. Nowadays, though, I can eat pretty much all of them just fine. They were plucked from their source of life in order to provide food for us. It'd be a shame not to enjoy what they have to offer. *'If you won:' Congrats, player. Looking at what you presented today, you certainly have a knack for raising some fine plants. I like that. Summer Fishing Tournament *O-oh. Player. Hello. Hrm? I look pained? No, I'm not in any pain... It's just...the thought of all those slimy fish that the contestants must have been holding mere minutes ago...BRRR! *Everyone has certain events they aren't exactly wild for. To me, that's the Fishing Tournament. I'm glad that participation isn't mandatory, or I'd have to hide in the woods. *'If you won:' ... Oh! Er...sorry. When I thought of how your hands were the ones to catch a big enough fish to win, I couldn't help but stare at them. It's...something personal. D-don't worry about it. Congratulations on your win. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes